


(唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 三

by Pretty_Phantom



Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 [3]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Phantom/pseuds/Pretty_Phantom
Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877599
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	(唐毅×孟少飛) 練愛 三

接連好幾天，孟少飛回家的時候唐毅已經返房休息；早上出門時間又是錯開，因此他們好幾天都沒見到面。

毫不意外，他們一定是分房睡。孟少飛的房間就在唐毅的書房隔壁。

那就跟他平常的生活沒什麼兩樣。母親還在的時候，他們也常常因為工作關係，相處的時間不長。

或許，他應該要主動改變現在的狀況。

……

「今天的目標是綽號為阿凱的楊凱元，他涉嫌犯下多起毒品交易案，金額一次比一次還要大。

前天下午接到匿名線報，他今晚十點會出現在Q酒店302號包廂與朋友聚會……」

孟少飛、其他偵三隊隊員，以及幾名警察全副武裝，屏氣凝神地守在302包廂外面，等待隊長下令。

隊長的右手一往下揮，前頭的人立即將門打開，所有人全都一擁而上，突襲地讓裡面的人措手不及。

「手擺在頭後面！」「不准再動了啊！」

桌上還擺了幾包小包裝的白色不明粉末和數疊現金，當場抓個證據確鑿。

「全都帶走！」

忙了好幾天，終於在順利抓到嫌犯下落幕。寫好報告，向其他同事道別時已經接近十點。

今天沒有騎車，早上他是搭捷運到警局上班的。偶爾他會像今天這樣，體驗一般上班族早上搭車人擠人的感覺。

結果偶爾一次搭乘大眾運輸工具，就被衰神跟上。

步出捷運站，孟少飛慢慢地走在路上，沿途看著河堤風景。水面在路燈的照射下而波光粼粼，月亮在天上又大又圓，他才想起今天是農曆的十六號。

正當他打算停下腳步好好看一下夜景時，他手上提的包包突然被人一扯，還差點讓他跌倒。

他被搶了。

孟少飛迅速反應過來立即拔腿狂奔，不到兩分鐘的時間他便追上那個搶劫犯，但是對方卻掙開他的手，還拿出一把暗藏的刀子朝他劃了過去。

偏頭閃過。那個人不懷好意地不只想暫緩他的行動，更簡直像是要他的命——刀尖攻向他的喉嚨。

孟少飛生氣了，現在，他不打算就這麼輕易放過眼前的人。

兩人纏鬥一番，孟少飛憑身手很快地佔了上風。他將對方雙手反壓在背後、壓倒在地上，接著掏出手機報警。

做完筆錄回到家，已經是十一點了。

終於回到熟悉的環境，身體因為放輕鬆而倏地感受到手背上傳來的疼痛。他垂眸一看，發現有一道被刀劃過的傷口，有點深但不至於需要縫合。

他先回到房間浴室洗了澡，才下樓找出放在櫃子裡的醫藥箱，準備治療傷口。

他忽然想起剛才的匆匆一瞥，唐毅房間的門縫沒有透出微微燈光，而車庫裡並沒有看見瑪莎拉蒂的蹤影。

或許唐毅在躲他吧。

他一邊想，一邊打開盒子拿出生理食鹽水。

……

他站在客廳裡默默地看著孟少飛以左手試圖將透氣膠帶黏在手背上的紗布，但因為是非慣用手，所以後者試了很多次都黏不成功，總是讓紗布皺成一團。

他終於看不下去地走向他。

他本來打算要視若無睹的，但看到那個人單手作業怎麼樣都用不好……還是靠了過去。

唐毅拿過孟少飛黏在手指上已經撕了一段的膠帶坐到他身邊去，後者驚訝地抬起頭。

「你什麼時候回來的？！」走路都沒聲音的…是貓咪嗎？

唐毅沒回答，而是直接將他手上的紗布拿起，連同膠帶一起丟到垃圾桶內。他微微俯身，從桌上的醫藥箱內拿出食鹽水和棉花棒。

「你幹麻啊？我才剛弄好，又要重來一次了。」

見孟少飛還要繼續張嘴抱怨，他緩緩地道：「藥都快被紗布磨掉了。」

唐毅重新為他清洗傷口、上藥、蓋上紗布，過程中，孟少飛有很多個為什麼想問他，卻忍著沒說出口。

直到最後一塊透氣膠帶黏上時，孟少飛才問：「為什麼要幫我？」

唐毅微微挑眉。

「你的問題很多。」

「當然多啊！不是……你那麼不喜歡我，為什麼還要幫我？」

唐毅冷冷地看著他。「看你可憐，這樣可以了嗎？」說完，他拿起放在一旁的公事包和外套，逕自地走上二樓自己的房間。

「什麼嘛！」他嘀咕了一句，垂眸看著手背上的紗布，拚命地想要想出對方剛才為什麼會顯露那罕見的好意。

卻沒有一點頭緒。

……

躺在床上的唐毅翻來覆去，最後終於認命地睜眼望著天花板。

想起剛才自己的舉動…其實他也不知道為什麼會那樣做。在這之前，他明明就是能夠離對方多遠就多遠，甚至這幾日『剛好』的沒怎麼見到面，都是自己刻意為之。

所以？現在是？

他再次閉上眼，努力試圖將混亂的思緒逐出腦海，卻發現孟少飛的臉在腦袋中越發清晰。

……

『老闆，有一位叫「孟少飛」的警官要求見您。』李志德將一張白底名片恭敬地遞上前，他接過。紙張上方為彩色印刷的警徽，下面則記載了名字、服務單位、職稱及電話。

『我不見。』面色與剛從昏迷中甦醒那時相比已較為紅潤的臉上出現了覺得厭煩的表情。

不久，他聽見一陣吵吵鬧鬧的聲音從玄關逐漸朝客廳逼近。他放下手中的書，冷冷地注視著聲音的來源。

那個穿著一件白色T恤，外面搭了軍綠色外套、頭髮有點亂糟糟的男孩跑了進來。阻擋失敗的李至德氣急敗壞地跟在旁邊，拚命對唐毅鞠躬道歉。

『對不起，老闆。這個條子……』

『你們都先離開。』他的視線一直停留在眼前這個看起來還很青澀的小警察，嘴角微微勾起，形成一個高深莫測的微笑。『孟警官，是吧？請坐。』

『很抱歉打擾了。』雖然嘴裡說著『打擾』，但唐毅知道對方這句話只是客套，他也只是聽聽而已。『因為你實在是太難見到了，所以我只好……』

『只好一個人闖進幫派的據點？』他挑眉問道：『很有勇氣。』

『我來這裡是想知道，』無視對方話裡的嘲諷，孟少飛繼續道：『那天你有沒有看見槍殺王志超、嚴文泰以及你的那個人的臉？就算只是匆匆一瞥也好，有沒有任何細節？』

唐毅決定當一次幫助警方的好公民。他慢慢閉上雙眼，讓腦中慢慢浮現那日的畫面。

『欸阿毅，你在這裡等我一下吧。』唐毅從小到大的好友王志超在下車之後對他說道。

『沒問題嗎？』

『你就在這邊等我。』王志超重複道，接著轉身、背對著他擺擺手，而後獨自踏上登山步道。

唐毅並沒有看見那個兇手的臉——因為一切快得措手不及。

那時候他聽到連續兩聲槍響便下車拔足狂奔，才剛跑到步道末端就看見倒臥在血泊中的兩人。

正當他茫然無措地要蹲下身時，就立即被人從後面開了一槍。他根本沒機會轉頭去看，整個人向前重摔在地，疼痛感迅速佔領了他全身上下。

接著，他聽到腳步聲越來越靠近他們三人，由於頭直接撞擊到地板，他整個人暈眩到只能勉強地微微睜開眼睛。  
他看見一雙黑色球鞋在自己眼前，駐足了幾秒後便轉向離開。

然後他終於支撐不住，陷入昏迷。

『你說你看到一雙黑色球鞋……尺寸大概多大、有沒有什麼明顯的圖案？』

唐毅不耐煩地皺起眉頭。『我剛才說了，我沒辦法仔細地觀察。』而且他根本沒看見那個兇手的臉。

可是孟少飛似乎不相信他的話，一直追問著細節。唐毅一直壓抑的不耐和怒火終於爆發。

『我說的是中文，你有哪一句是聽不懂的？』他站起身來，整理有點皺的衣擺。『阿德，送客！』

在玄關待命的李至德立刻走進客廳，硬是將孟少飛從沙發上拉起。『孟警官，老闆知道的都已經說完了。希望你不要再打擾他！』

孟少飛掙脫出李至德的禁錮，他躲過對方伸來的手，跑到通往二樓的樓梯口。唐毅就站在第四階樓梯，背對著他。  
『這件事情不會這樣就算了！』

『隨你高興。』回了這麼一句，唐毅重新邁開腳步上樓。  
他沒有想到那幾個字會成為他接下來的一段時間裡，最大的夢魘。

……

這天晚上，不必值班的孟少飛到市場買了一些做晚餐的材料，準備回家煮一桌豐盛的菜。

『要抓住一個男人的心，首先要先抓住他的胃。』

這是女同事給他的意見。

應該有用吧？孟少飛也不太確定。尤其是自己那有些慘不忍睹的廚藝……希望唐毅嚐過後不會認為自己是要謀殺他。

不過……發生這些的前提是唐毅也要願意坐下來好好跟自己吃一頓飯。

孟少飛從紙袋拿出半顆高麗菜，用刀去掉較硬的芯，他開始將葉片撥成一片片丟到盆子裡。

邊哼著不知道從哪裡聽來的歌，他一邊將切好的蒜丟入平底鍋裡。下一秒，他忽然發現自己應該要先倒油才對，又連忙把蒜瓣撈起。

才剛開始就錯誤連連。

……

望著手錶，現在是晚上八點，孟少飛飢腸轆轆地盯著桌上的菜，又轉頭看向玄關。

依然沒見到人影。

手機裡的對話還停留在六點半自己發送的那一句『今晚有空回來吃飯嗎？我有事想跟你聊聊。』，左邊小小的時間顯示著『已讀』，卻沒有回應。

「菜都涼了啦……」他小聲地抱怨了一句。

不過自己也有問題，在尚未得到正式回應前就已經預定對方一定會回來而做了那麼多菜。

他重新打開Line裡與唐毅對話的頁面，輸入幾個字。

思考了幾秒，最後他決定先處理工作要用的文件及報告，於是起身上樓回房拿一些東西，準備在客廳裡一邊等待一邊完成。

……

唐毅迅速脫掉鞋子、將鑰匙放入玄關處的籃子內，緩步踏進客廳。映入眼簾的，是靠在沙發上睡著的孟少飛。

他皺了皺眉，先走到飯廳望一望，發現餐桌上擺了五菜一湯全都沒動過。他又折返回客廳。

拿出手機叫出兩人的對話頁面，他才發現自己僅是已讀訊息，並沒有給答覆。而且約莫在八點時還有另一則訊息——  
『好吧。』

那時他才剛點開通知正想回覆訊息，卻被突如其來的緊急事件耽擱，忙到忘記。

「孟少飛。」

沒有反應。

這次他稍稍加大音量，甚至彎下腰來輕拍著對方的肩膀。「孟少飛。」

「嗚……」孟少飛終於睜開眼睛，睡眼惺忪地看著眼前的人。「你回來啦。」他揉揉視線有點模糊的眼睛，邊坐了起來。

「抱歉。」

聽到這句話，孟少飛整個人都醒了。『抱歉』？！是自己睡呆了，幻聽嗎？

「你剛剛說…『抱歉』？」

看著孟少飛臉上一副不可思議的表情，唐毅再度蹙眉。「你的表情很失禮。」

孟少飛大笑出聲，只見對方的眉頭越皺越深，他才斂起笑容，說道：「為什麼要道歉啊？」

唐毅在他身旁的位置坐下來。「雖然我不喜歡你，但既然我看到訊息了，就應該要回覆你一下。」

孟少飛不由得開始重新審視眼前的男人了。

「沒關係啦！你吃飯了嗎？」孟少飛先從沙發上站了起來，「我有事想要跟你聊聊。」

「嗯？」

「有關於兩年前的案子。」


End file.
